


Danganronpa: Twist-merge of Despair

by Kowarose



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Multi, POV Akamatsu Kaede
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kowarose/pseuds/Kowarose
Summary: A Danganronpa Season with Characters talents are the same of the 1st and the 2nd Season...Why pick that the same? Is There Anything they had To do it with?Starring with Kaede Akamatsu,The Ultimate Lucky Student!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue (Part 1)

....  
"I have to go to that academy,I'm gonna be late!" I was running,I thought I was gonna be late since School starts at 9am,But It was 7am at that time!  
I looked at the hours of my watch bracelet,I realized it was 7am. "Oh,Its Still 7AM,I thought I'm a little too late!"  
Ah! I guess its now my time to Introduce Myself!  
My Name Is Kaede Akamatsu,The Ultimate Lucky Student! If you wanna know why the word "Academy" Its Because I am a Student at a Academy of Ultimates or if you want a long word is: Super High School Level!  
I'm telling Academy as 'School' now! My School is affiliated with "Hope's Peak Academy"! The Name Of My School is "Welfare Dreams Academy!" It drives people onto their calm atmosphere! It has also a Daycare inside in it! I've grown inside! The Reason of Me Being Selected as a Lucky Student was because my mom worked as a Janitor, I was also a Gifted Kid and the Daycare's name was "Reserve Of Imagination!"  
Welp no more time for introductions for now! School is really waiting for me!  
My Footsteps made me as fast as I can! Since I wished I talked with my freinds before classes start!  
And Then I got into the gate,I sighed for myself....I'm gonna enter with bravery,I was really nervous and I came in...

Dead Bodies on the ground,Screams all over my ears,I felt I was getting punched,Flashing Lights on my very sight,I tried to scream for help,where was my mom?  
And Then a Slight Gaze of a Faint came on me as fell on the ground.  
*THUMP!*


	2. Prologue (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Two Introductions are appearing!

...  
......  
.........  
"Hey,are you alright? Do You Feel Anything?! Pl-Please Wake Up!" a voice was heard.  
Were they talking to...me? Why does that voice sound familiar?  
"Ah! Hi." I said it when I opened my eyes.  
"Uh...I think you're too close to me." I was kind of nervous.  
"A-Ah Sorry! I Didn't Mean To!" The Person was a boy,I Didn't Recgonize him at first.  
"No! Its Alright! I am just to scared to people who are too close to me!" And Yes,I'm too scared right now!  
"Hold On,I think I Recgonize You!" The Boy seemed to recognize me too...  
"I think you should Introduce Yourself First!" I Said As I Was Getting Wet and Nervous in my face.  
"I think you shouldn't be nervous now! I will Introduce myself alright? My Name Is Shuichi Saihara, I Am The Ultimate Nurse." I THINK I RECOGNIZE HIM!  
"SHUICHI?! IS THAT YOU?!" I screamed as I ran to hug him "You Also Got That Nightmare,right...?"  
"Y-Yeah- KAEDE?! HOW DID YOU RECOGNIZE ME?!" Shuichi was suprised of how he recognize me,But I don't know how I recognize him...  
"I don't know how..." I felt sadness all over my brain.  
"Ok...But This Door Is Locked!" Shuichi left the hug and pointed at the door.  
"Huh?" I looked at the door,we could hear some loud footsteps after.  
"Quick! Should We Hide?" Shuichi was gonna run onto a Locker.  
But what should I do?

"RISE AND SHINE URSINE!" 1 Voice could heard from the speaker

"Is That From The Speaker?" Shuichi Asked Me As I looked at the TV Screen.  
The TV Screen got on as it talked.  
"Hello Students! The Opening Ceremony will start when Everybody will be at the gym,soo feel free to Introduce from Bastard-Bastard!" a White and Yellow Bear talked,is he alone?  
"AND ALSO THE REST OF MY SIBLINGS ARE IN EXISALS! I WILL WARN THEM PRETTY QUICKLYYYY-" The White Yellow Bear screamed as next the announcement was off.  
"Exisals? Bastard-Bastard?" I Questioned To Myself,But I felt like Bastard-Bastard was a arrogant way to say.  
"..." Shuichi was scared,I came to him after he sighed.  
"Shuichi,don't be nervous,everything will be alright!" I put my hands on his shoulders.  
"Okay...If you get hurt,please warn me..." When Shuichi said that,We Just Came To Silent Minutes of waiting,until the door opened.  
''Its a Great Signal! We better go outside!" Shuichi warned me as he got into outside,and of course I got outside of the classroom later.  
"HIIROOLL!" We saw a boy with purple short hair,who looked pretty sassy and had some punk accesories,and he was with a guitar.  
"Um,Little Punk can you please silent the volume a while?" Shuichi asked the boy as he approached.  
"NAH! MY RHYMES ARE JUST COOL AND FANTASTIC FOR THAT!" The Boy still played the Guitar,He felt he didn't care.  
"...please turn off the volume" Shuichi looked like he gaved a death glare to the child.  
"Alrighty of the okay...what do you need then?" The Boy Speaked as he turned Off the Volume.  
"Can You Please Introduce Yourself?" I talked as I got infront of Shuichi.  
"Ah Yeah Sure,My Name Is Kokichi Oma! The Ultimate MUUSICIAAAAN!" Kokichi introduced as he played his guitar.  
"I think your voice shouldn't be loud,You will probably choke yourself..." Shuichi as he put his hands on my shoulder and looked at Kokichi.  
"Well,I know that,maybe you two should introduce yourselves." Kokichi just glared at us after.  
We Introduced Ourselves.   
"Wow! A Ultimate Lucky Student? Didn't Except that." Kokichi said it. "Ultimate Nurse is kind of healthy!"  
"Where should we go now?" I Asked to both of them.  
"I've seen a warehouse on the other way,We Probably Should Go There!" Shuichi responded me.  
"Oooh! We should ALL go there!" Kokichi was hyped as he jumped and said it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written this chapter until I have 14% right now-


End file.
